vizfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Mellie
Roger Mellie, The Man on the Telly (born in 1937) is a main Viz character who debuted in 1981. He has since become one of the comic's most popular characters. His full name is Roger Edward Paul Mellie, but he was once referred to as Roger Nathaniel Mellie OBE, as shown in this striphttp://viz.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/004_viz214_roger.jpg. Bio Roger Mellie first appeared in Issue 6 in July 1981 and (like many other Viz characters) is a foul-mouthed, obnoxious (and occasionally violent) misogynist who nevertheless manages to maintain a career as a television presenter, albeit not always a successful one, often being fired and re-hired by FTV for his performances. His usual outfit is a striped suit with a white tie. He 'wrote' the Profanisaurus, a dictionary of profane words and expressions. He has had five previous wives (two 'accidentally' murdered), is undischarged bankrupt, a hopeless alcoholic, extremely sexist, right-wing bigot and a recovering cocaine addict. Despite these major faults, Roger's career always manages to survive whatever scandal or misfortune may befall him. A running gag is that Roger always manages to turn up extremely late to whatever appointment he is due at, whether it be a meeting with Tom or filming on a series. He is shown working on various TV networks and channels, the fictional Fulchester Television (FTV) and the BBC being his primary employers. He works alongside Tom who is his straight man. His catchphrase is "Hello, good evening and bollocks!", satirising David Frost's catchphrase "Hello, good evening, and welcome". Appearance on the small screen An animated TV series was released on video tape and also broadcast on Channel 4 in 1991, with Peter Cook providing the voice of Roger, and Harry Enfield doing all of the other voices. Roger also appeared in the 1991 Viz video game as the commentator for all the races. Each episode featured Roger and Tom filming a show for Fulchester TV. Apart from the title character, the show has seen a bunch of other characters, some loosely based off famous real-life celebrities of the time. One of the episodes featured Roger punching Paul Daniels, and another saw him take part in a Celebrity Golf tournament. He reappeared in the Channel 4 Comedy Blaps two decades later and was voiced this time by Steve Coogan. Selected TV shows *Bargain Cunt (a parody of Bargain Hunt) *Blind Shag (a parody of Blind Date) *Blue Roger (a parody of Blue Peter) *Blinkety Blank (a parody of Blankety Blank) *Pimp My Ride *Call My Muff (a parody of Call My Bluff) *Challenge Roger (a parody of Challenge Anneka) *The Bristol Maze (a parody of The Crystal Maze) *Cuntdown (a parody of Countdown) *The Mellie Report (a parody of The Cook Report) *Celebrity Bumhole *Whose Line Is It Now? (a parody of Whose Line Is It Anyway?) *Marbles Up Their Arseholes *Farting About With Mellie *Celebrity Shit In A Bucket *MellieTubbies (a parody of Teletubbies) *Look Fulchester (a parody of Look North) *Fuck A Duck *Blowing The Lid Off Britain's Brothels *Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? *Roger Mellie's Live Russian Roulette *'Roger', daytime show (a parody of Kilroy) *Jackass UK *The Bollock Naked Chef (a parody of The Naked Chef) *Pano-fucking-rama (a parody of Panorama) *Who Do You Think You Are? *Celebrity Genital Mutilation *Girls of the Razzle House (a parody of The Girls Next Door) *The News in Black and White *Roger's Big-Game Show *Dirtbox Jury *Britain's Got Piles (a parody of Britain’s Got Talent) *Rog'll Sort It (a parody of Jim’ll Fix I) Quotes *"Hello, good evening and bollocks!" *"Sorry I'm late, Tom." Gallery Rogermellie.png Roger Mellie in the strip.jpeg Tom with Roger in the comic.jpeg|Roger Mellie and Tom References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Strips Category:Roger Mellie characters